Casamento
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: ONESHOT - U.A.    Qual o segredo de um casamento feliz?


_**Esta fic foi inspirada no email que acabo de ler (20/08/2010; 22:27 hs) que leva o mesmo título desta fic. Ao invés de encaminhá-lo decidi adaptá-lo a personagens de Saint Seiya e outros criados por mim para passar essa mensagem a todos o que puder alcançar, sejam casados ou os que planejam se casar um dia!**_

* * *

Era noite de inverno e o marido sentado à mesa esperava o jantar ser servido pela esposa enquanto seu filho estudava para as provas da escola. O silêncio era tamanho que quase se ouvia a respiração dos três. O jovem nem sequer havia notado quão pesado estava o clima em sua casa, pois estava ocupado demais estudando. O homem na mesa olhava fixamente para a esposa e estava tenso.

-Quer que eu lhe sirva, Saga?

-Obrigado, Lia.

Percebendo que sua esposa ia virar-se para chamar o filho enquanto se servia, Saga segurou-lhe a mão e disse em voz mais baixa.

-Preciso muito falar com você agora.

Ela, sabia do que se tratava, e ele sabia que ela sofria. Sem dizer nada ela se sentou e cabisbaixa começou a comer sem dizer uma palavra. Vendo-a, ele ficou um tanto perdido, como quem não sabia mais o que dizer, mas não podia deixar pra depois. De modo calmo, ele criou coragem e abordou o assunto, pedindo-lhe o divórcio. Lia não mudou sua expressão, nem pareceu nervosa.

-Por quê? -perguntou baixinho, quase em sussurros, apenas mexendo o talher na comida-

Saga nada lhe respondeu. Isso sim a irritou muito a ponto de jogar os talheres longe e gritar com ele. Não conversaram mais, apenas se ouvia o choro de Lia que queria uma razão pro casamento terminar e Saga não tinha resposta satisfatória a lhe dar. Saga só conseguia sentir pena, pois acreditava que não a amava mais, e sim a outra mulher, Susan. Querendo compensar a esposa de alguma forma e sentindo-se culpado, passou a escrever em rascunho um acordo de divórcio deixando pra ela o carro a casa e 30% das ações da empresa em que trabalhava. Violentamente Lia lhe tomou o papel e o rasgou na frente de Saga.

_Estou com ela há quinze anos e ela é uma completa estranha para mim. Quanto tempo desperdicei!_

Ele tinha pena da esposa e de toda a situação mas não voltaria atrás, amava muito Susan e queria ficar com ela. Lia começou a chorar alto perante Saga que não poderia fazer nada. Aos poucos ele apenas começava a se sentir mais livre. Estava profundamente obcecado pelo divórcio que se tornava cada vez mais real e mais próximo.

No dia seguinte, Saga passou o dia com Susan e chegou tarde em casa, bem cansado, e foi direto dormir depois de ver Lia escrevendo sem parar. Levantou-se no meio da noite pra ir ao banheiro e a viu ainda sentada, escrevendo, mas a ignorou. Somente ao amanhecer Lia apresentou a Saga suas condições para o divórcio.

Lia não queria nada de Saga, mas pediu o prazo de um mês para conceder o divorcio. Queria que nos próximos trinta dias vivessem da forma mais natural possível e suas razões eram simples: seu filho teria provas no mês seguinte e precisava preparar-se bem num ambiente propício sem os traumas e preocupações que vem em consequencia do rompimento dos pais. Como se isso não bastasse, havia uma solicitação estranha: ela lembrou que quando eles se casaram ele a levou no colo pra dentro de casa e até no quarto. Então, dessa vez teria de fazer o mesmo, porém, do quarto pra fora de casa isso em todas as manhãs durante os trinta dias.

_Essa mulher enlouqueceu!_

Saga, apesar de tudo, aceitou a condição para que seus proximos dias fossem mais toleráveis. Mas logo mais tarde, quando relatou o acontecido a Susan, ela apenas riu em tom de gozação achando tudo um absurdo.

-Ela acha que vai conseguir mudar alguma coisa entre a gente assim, mas eu não pretendo mudar de idéia.

-É melhor que ela se conforme e aceite logo o divórcio.

No primeiro dia que Saga a carregou foi estranho. Fazia muito tempo que eles não tinham contato físico e seu filho, ao ver a cena, chegou até a aplaudir, deixando Saga constrangido.

-Não conte ao nosso filho sobre o divórcio. -pediu Lia baixinho enquanto era carregada e Saga apenas assentiu.

Colocou-a no chão novamente e ela foi de ônibus para o trabalho e Saga foi de carro para empresa.

No dia seguinte foi mais facil pra ambos, Saga sentiu o perfume dela quando ela apoiou a cabeça no seu peito. Percebeu há quanto tempo não prestava atenção nessa mulher. E naturalmente Lia envelheceu e tinha algumas rugas em seu rosto, seu cabelo ficando fino e grisalho.

_O que foi que eu fiz pra deixar você nesse estado, Lia?_

Lia havia dedicado quinze anos de sua vida a Saga, e ele pôde se lembrar disso. No quarto dia puderam sentir maior intimidade em seus corpos. No quinto dia, a mesma coisa. Ficava cada vez mais fácil carregar Lia. Saga achava que estava ficando mais forte.

Certa manhã, Saga parou pra observar Lia tentando achar um vestido pra usar.

-Todos eles estão grandes pra mim! -disse num suspiro.

Saga então começou a notar que ela havia emagrecido muito e sentiu uma pontinha de remorso. Instintivamente ele esticou os braços e tocou seus cabelos, percebendo quanta dor e tristeza ela carregava no coração.

-Pai, ta na hora de você carregar a mamãe!

O menino ja tinha se acostumado a nova rotina. Lia o abraçou forte por alguns instantes, e Saga teve de sair pra que não mudasse de idéia agora que estava pra cumprir seu objetivo. Logo depois a carregou, lembrando-se do dia em que casaram. Seu corpo magro o deixou triste. No ultimo dia, quando Saga segurou Lia, não conseguia mover as pernas.

-Eu não percebi o quanto perdemos a nossa intimidade com o tempo...

Saga não conseguiu ir pro trabalho. Dirigiu direto ao seu novo endereço, apressadamente saiu do carro e bateu na porta.

-Saga, o que houve com você?

-Desculpe Susan, não vou mais me divorciar!

-Está com febre? -perguntou levando a mão na testa dele que afastou a mão dela.

-Não! Desculpe mas não quero o divórcio! Meu casamento ficou chato por deixarmos de valorizar o pequenos detalhes não por falta de amor! Desde o dia em que a carreguei pra dentro daquele quarto eu devo segurá-la até que a morte nos separe!

Percebendo que Saga falava sério, Susan lhe deu um tapa, bateu a porta na cara dele e chorava alto dentro de casa. Só então pôde voltar pro carro e ir trabalhar. No caminho de volta pra casa, Saga estava mais animado e comprou flores pra sua esposa e no cartão escreveu:

"Eu te carregarei em meus braços todas as manhãs até que a morte nos separe!"

Ao chegar em casa com as flores, tinha um largo sorriso no rosto e foi direto para o quarto procurar por Lia que estava deitada na cama - morta!

Lia tinha câncer e estava se tratando há vários meses, e Saga estava ocupado demais com Susan para perceber que havia algo de errado com ela. Sabendo que morreria logo quis poupar a criança dos efeitos traumáticos de ver os pais se separando e prolongou suas vidas juntos mantendo na mente do filho a imagem bela de ver seu pai tendo a mãe nos braços. Aos olhos da criança, Saga foi um marido carinhoso.

Não são os bens materiais que contam num relacionamento. São os detalhes. Saga descobriu que deveria encontrar tempo pra ser amigo de sua esposa, que devia fazer pequenas coisas por ela como ela fazia por ele para mantê-los proximos e felizes. Descobriu que um relacionamento, um casamento centrado em Deus dura a vida inteira!

* * *

**Bom, espero que gostem. Realmente não foi uma idéia minha , é quase uma cópia do email mas com uns ajustes. Espero que faça refletir não apenas em como se pode ter um bom casamento mas em também outros relacionamentos.**

**Aliás... beijos carinhosíssimos para Margarida, Black Scorpio no Nyx e Angel Pink! Amo!**


End file.
